


Sparrow

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, It's Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow finds his young daughter; then he, Angelica Teach, and their daughter explore the seven seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Angelica "confess" their feelings for one another, one thing leads to another...

_May 25th, 1754_

One who had met Captain Jack Sparrow would never believe that he had the ability to love, only to live and lust. One who knew him wouldn't believe it, either. Angelica Teach, however, got the rare opportunity to not only believe in his love, but also to receive it.

She now knew, thanks to overhearing Jack talking in his sleep, that he did love her. Despite how much he tells her, and everyone else, that his love is just "stirrings" or "feelings", she knows of the power of dreams and the honesty that they bring. Therefore, Jack has to deal with the fact that, not only does he love someone, he loves someone who knows that he loves her. Huge problems arise when he least needs them, don't they?

A heavy, creaking door being pushed open slowly broke Jack out of his thoughts. He sat up on his bed and cocked his head, looking at the doorway curiously. A thin face poked in, brunette hair swinging into view with the new arrival.

"I thought you were sleeping, Captain." she said softly, and Jack shrugged.

"Got a lot on my mind." Jack laid back down, stiff as a board, and pat the space next to him. "Come lay down." Jack shut his eyes; he heard Angelica's boots click over to his bed before she slipped them off - they landed on the floor with a couple of dull thuds - and the slight dip in the mattress as she laid down beside him. He felt a slim hand snake across his chest.

"Why do you have all your effects on?" Angelica's quiet voice asked. She tugged at his jacket, pulling it off and dropping it heavily onto the floor.

"I wasn't really planning on sleeping." Jack sighed, keeping his eyes shut as he allowed Angelica to strip off everything extra he had on.

"What were you planning on doing, then?" Angelica's voice trickled down as she sat up to take his boots off.

"Waiting." Jack jerked his leg up when Angelica touched his foot. "Ticklish."

"Sorry." Angelica murmured. "Waiting for what?"

"Something that was bound to come." Jack opened his eyes up. "You. I know you heard me."

"Heard you what?" Angelica asked, clearly knowing what he was referring to. Her accent thickened when she tried to act or lie.

"Heard me dream, luv." Jack twisted his neck so he could see Angelica more easily. "I know you heard me."

"How do you know?" Angelica demanded, shoving Jack's boot off. Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Temper." he warned, straightening his neck back out and closing his eyes again. "I just do."

"Sorry." Angelica repeated, laying back against him now that he was just a shirt and pants. She tugged his bandana off and tied her hair up with it.

"Well, I know how you feel about dreams, Angelica." Jack waved his hand absently. "It's all just a bunch of-"

"Is it true?" Angelica whispered. Jack's hand fell and wrapped itself around her shoulders. He sighed the sigh of a trapped man.

"I s'pose." Jack groaned when Angelica's weight left his side. "Come on, now I'm cold."

Angelica's warmth against his side was replaced with weight on top of his waist. "Better, Jack?"

"Immeasurably." Jack opened his eyes and found Angelica staring down at him. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I think I love you, too." Angelica said softly. Jack blinked.

"I wish I could've had someone else around to hear that." Jack smiled. "Angelica Teach shows emotion. Most surprising of all, the emotion of love."

Angelica laughed once, and her slender fingers began undoing Jack's shirt buttons.

"You'd be surprised what I can do." she said softly, smiling and pulling the shirt off.

Jack awoke groggily, trying to reach for his face to rub at his eyes. He discovered his hands weren't coming to him, and looked up at them.

They were tied together with his bandana by the wrists to the bedpost.

All of the memories of the previous night came flooding back and Jack shut his eyes again against the onslaught of emotion.

Never before had Jack loved someone, certainly not enough for anything loving to happen. Certainly not enough for the previous night to happen.

Eventually, Jack came back to his senses; it was then that he realized his was the only weight on the bed. He opened his eyes and realized Angelica was gone.

Twisting his body up, he undid the knot in his bandana with his teeth and freed his wrists. He sat up, rubbing them absently and grabbing a bed-sheet to use as a makeshift sleeping gown.

He stood up and tied the bed-sheet around himself, searching around his captain's cabin with his lethargic eyes for any sign of Angelica left behind. He had been on the other side of this often enough; he knew it was hoping against hope to expect her to be here in the morning. Particularly someone he loved. Particularly Angelica.

Finally he came upon a parchment note on his table that had not been there the night prior. The ink was dry, the feather and bottle laying beside the bit of parchment, the feather no longer warm from her hold.

Jack studied the note, reading and rereading her swooping letters before crashing heavily back down onto the bed and shutting his eyes again.

_Jack-_

_I don't know what to do with myself. I know I love you but I don't know how to handle that. I'll come back when I do._

_All my love,_

_Angelica_


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds Angelica about two years after her sudden disappearance. He also finds something else he never thought he'd ever see.

_April 16th, 1756_

Jack was surprised to find himself in Spain once again, and on land. He felt drawn to the land, and he had another dream about the crab claws that Tia Dalma used to possess. The claws told him something would be waiting for him on land, and the claws never steered him wrong.

So here Jack was, walking through the streets of Spain near the docks, searching for anything that might be waiting for him.

Jack was so wrapped up in looking around that he didn't think to look down. And so he stumbled on something small; he looked down in surprise. A small girl with a strange mixture of features, including high cheekbones and wide, deep brown eyes.

"Sorry, luv." he smiled in what he hoped would be a non-threatening way before he reached down and set the girl on her feet. "You alright?"

The girl nodded, making her dark hair bounce around her head, but her eyes were full of tears. Jack looked around and, seeing no parent, looked back down at the girl. She sniffled once, quietly, and Jack sighed, reaching down and picking up the little girl.

"What's your name?" he asked, wandering if she could talk at all. The girl rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes, and Jack frowned. "Do you-"

"Sparrow." the girl said softly. Jack blinked.

"Yeah, I'm Jack Sparrow. How do you know me?" Jack asked this girl. She stared at him with those seemingly familiar eyes.

"Me llamo Sparrow." the girl said in a light voice. Jack stared at her, and she stared back, apparently forgetting about falling and the fact that Jack was a stranger.

"Your name is Sparrow?" Jack frowned, studying her face closer. "Do I kn-"

"I'm sorry!" an achingly familiar voice yelled from behind him. "She's just been learning how to walk, and she keeps getting away fr-" The voice finally reached Jack and the girl. "Jack."

"Angelica?" Jack looked at her. The little girl reached her hand out towards Angelica, and Angelica's focus immediately shifted to her.

"Sparrow, what have I told you about strangers?" Angelica took the girl from Jack, and she promptly buried her face in Angelica's neck.

"What's this?" Jack asked, his usual wit evaporating.

"This is my daughter Sparrow." Angelica said carefully.

"Your...daughter." Jack looked back down at the little girl. "And her name?"

"I thought it fit her." Angelica said softly. Sparrow looked over at Jack, and everything suddenly clicked.

"She's mine." Jack whispered. It was extremely disconcerting to see him like this. His face was completely devoid of humor, of a smile.

Angelica frowned. "Jack, I-"

"Angelica." Jack repeated. "Look at her face."

Angelica looked down at her daughter's face. "She does look a bit like you."

"A bit?" Jack grinned. "She's the spitting image of me." Jack held his arms out. "May I?"

Angelica stared at Jack blankly. "Alright." she said finally, handing Sparrow over.

Jack held the child far enough away to be able to see her face. "She is mine, eh?"

"Yes." Angelica kept her eyes on her daughter, who looked comfortable enough despite Jack's awkward hold on her.

"You can tell." Jack smiled, and Sparrow smiled back at him in the same way. "Where are you living here?"

"Not exactly a specific place anymore." Angelica didn't meet Jack's gaze when it was turned on her.

"You don't have a home?" Jack looked back at his daughter. "You shall come with me."

Angelica had to look at Jack now. "This is her home. She speaks Spanish. I'm here."

"I meant both of you, Angelica." Jack cocked his head while he looked at Sparrow. "Plus, I need to teach her some English, and show her off. Looks just like her dad, she does."

"She's only a bit over a year old, she does not belong on a ship, especially not a pirate one!" Angelica shouted. Sparrow looked startled, Jack indifferent.

"She's got pure pirate in her blood. Just look at her." Jack smiled toothily. "She's got the eyes, eh?"

"Jack, stop showing me how much she looks like you. I know she's your twin." Angelica sighed, shifting and crossing her arms. "I'm only saying yes because we have no place to live and she needs a home."

"And she's my daughter. I have every right to take her." Jack reminded her before looking back at the girl, who seemed deeply fascinated in his hair. "Nobody's going to believe you're real, luv."

Angelica sighed. "I suppose I have to mar-"

Jack winced dramatically and shifted Sparrow to one hand so he could cover Angelica's mouth with the other hand. "Do not say that word. That word is such blasphemy."

"Marry?" Angelica mumbled, biting Jack's hand. Jack flicked her lips and drew his hand away.

"Wash your mouth out, you foul woman." Jack scolded, tsking as he watched Angelica. "I will not marry you, no." Jack hesitated. "I never thought I'd say this, but maybe someday."

"Oh, Jack." Angelica said softly, and Jack made a face.

"Why does maybe mean yes to you?" Jack asked, and Sparrow made a whining noise at the same time.

Angelica reached for her, but Jack was already speaking to her quietly.

"What's wrong, luv? Huh?" Jack pushed her long hair away from her face. Sparrow started speaking in Spanish, and Jack made a face.

"I can ta-" Angelica began, but Jack shushed her, listening intently to his daughter's Spanish request for something to eat.

"Yo tengo una comida para usted, si está bien con tu madre." Jack said to Sparrow slowly, and Sparrow smiled before turning to Angelica.

"Por favor, Mama?" Sparrow smiled widely at her mother, and Angelica was struck again, as she so often was, by how much her daughter looked like Jack.

"Si, si." Angelica waved her hand, and Sparrow squealed before throwing her arms around Jack's neck.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, and Jack looked down at her in surprise, as did Angelica.

"How did you know I'm your father?" Jack asked. Sparrow looked annoyed with him, so he thought for a moment before rephrasing in Spanish. "¿Cómo sabes que soy tu padre?"

"Usted lo dijo." she said simply. Angelica looked up at Jack in puzzlement, but Jack simply shrugged.

"She's smarter than she lets on. Like her Papa." Jack grinned before taking off back down the road towards the docks, his daughter in his arms, with Angelica jogging behind to keep up.

 


	3. Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much conversing.

When Jack finally got Sparrow settled on the docked Black Pearl with some salted cod and the freshest water he could find on the ship, he left her under the confused but focused eye of Mr. Gibbs before bringing Angelica to his captain's quarters.

"Why didn't you come find me?" Jack asked seriously as soon as the door shut.

Angelica sighed. "You're Jack Sparrow, I di-"

"Captain." Jack automatically interrupted out of habit. Angelica glared at him, and he looked away, cleared his throat, and waved his hand. "My apologies. Continue."

"You're  _Captain_  Jack Sparrow." Angelica snapped. Jack rubbed his hand over his face, causing Angelica's voice to soften. "I didn't think you'd want a child. Nor did I think would you care at all, or take care of her well."

"She's my daughter." Jack said simply, putting his hand over his eyes.

"And you're a pirate captain." Angelica crossed her arms over his chest, and Jack looked up.

"Her name?" Jack raised an eyebrow, and Angelica sighed again.

"You're not a completely bad man. She deserved a piece of you." Angelica shrugged. "She looks just like you, so the name wasn't completely necessary. But I like it."

"I always wondered what my kid would look like." Jack mused aloud. Angelica looked down. "Didn't she ever ask about me?"

"Of course she did. She always wondered where her Papa was." Angelica rubbed the back of her hand over his eyes.

"And what did you tell her?" Jack asked, and Angelica bit her lip.

"He's at sea. She always accepted that answer." Angelica hesitated. "And when she asked why you weren't home yet when other parents would come home from the seas, I'd just say it was a long journey."

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" Jack's voice raised ever so slightly. Angelica put her hands on her hips.

"It's not like you came looking for me!" Angelica shouted, and Jack quickly shushed her.

"You said you'd come back to me when you figured this out. I waited for you. And, shh. She could hear us fighting." Jack scolded. Angelica scoffed.

"You think you know what's best for her?" Angelica asked incredulously. Jack frowned deeply.

"I think I do know what's best for my own daughter." Jack snapped in a low voice. Angelica's hands balled up into fists.

"You haven't been there for her!" Angelica growled, trying to keep her voice low, because, like it or not, Jack was right and Sparrow shouldn't hear them fighting.

"You didn't come find me and tell me I have a child!" Jack hissed back, and Angelica's face got red. Jack couldn't tell if it was anger or shame changing her skin tone.

"How would I know where to find you?" Angelica asked sternly, and Jack sighed.

"I'm always in the same area." Jack replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his hat. He fingered the edges of it.

"I didn't want to. I was afraid to come back to you." Angelica confessed in a rush, staring at her boots. She scuffed the floorboard with the pointed toe of the boot.

"Why?" Jack asked softly. Angelica was a little scared that Jack was being so serious; it was drastically out of character for him.

Angelica kept her eyes down. "I left. And you're Jack Sp- _Captain_  Jack Sparrow. I didn't think she or I would have a place."

"I thought you knew me better, Angelica." Jack looked up at the ceiling. "I thought you knew me. I've waited for you to come back."

Angelica ignored that. "How did you find us?"

"Another crab claw dream." Jack waved his hand dismissively and stood, pulling his hat back on his head. "I'm going to sit with Sparrow. I want to get to know her a bit."

"She speaks Spanish and very, very little to no English." Angelica said softly, and Jack grinned toothily.

"Luckily I took the time while you were gone to work on my Spanish. Thought I might need it someday. I'll work on teaching her English." Jack tipped his hat to Angelica and left the cabin, shutting the door heavily behind him.

Jack crossed the ship to the bow, where he found Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs, his first mate, sitting on barrels while Sparrow ate her salted cod with small bites and drank her "fresh" water, and Gibbs drank rum as discreetly as he could. Gibbs stood the moment Jack reached them.

"Jack, what is the meaning of this?" Gibbs asked loudly before looking down at the child. Sparrow looked up at him while she chewed, her dark brown eyes studying him quietly. "Does she understand?"

"No, she just speaks Spanish and a very small bit of English." Jack waved his hand.

"She's my daughter that Angelica saw fit to hide from me."

"There's no doubting she's yours, that's for sure." Gibbs rubbed his chin, and Jack looked down at Sparrow.

"She does look a lot like me." Jack watched as Sparrow cocked her head and continued chewing.

"Not what I meant. She threw some water at me when I dosed off, and tried to steal me rum." Gibbs shook his head.

"That's my girl." Jack grinned, stroking Sparrow's dark hair.

"Do you plan on keeping it?" Gibbs asked, and Jack looked up at him.

"I do, actually. I plan on raising her, and she can become a pirate worthy of these seven seas." Jack looked down at Sparrow. She looked right back up at him.

"Papa." Sparrow smiled. Gibbs sighed.

"Never thought I'd see this day." he commented dryly as he watched Jack lift Sparrow up.

"You knew you'd see the day where I had a child eventually, eh." Jack brushed her face off with a dirty hand, causing her face to become smudged with dirt. He sighed. "I do want to keep her around."

"She's yours to upkeep, then." Gibbs picked up the small, empty glass bottle that had held her water and wiped the smudge off her cheek. Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"I expect the rest of the crew to fall in love with her." Jack shrugged as Sparrow laid her head on his shoulder. "It seems it's already begun to work."

Gibbs stopped making a face at Sparrow. "Hm?"

"Never mind, Mr. Gibbs." Jack turned and headed back to his cabin. "Inform the men, please, that we'll be having a lady on board from now on." he called over his shoulder as he walked. He paused at the door to his cabin. "And tell them we'll be having Angelica on as well."


	4. Estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a few moments with his daughter that may be his last.

Jack paced back and forth in front of the ship's railing, allowing the spray of the ocean to sprinkle him with salty water as he walked. He thought deeply about his situation while he was finally alone, the dark night sending everyone to sleep.

Light footsteps creaked across the wood in the dark. Well, almost everyone.

"Who's there?" Jack asked loudly, trying to squint through the darkness. The footsteps continued until they stopped at his side. He didn't see anyone beside him, until he looked down. "Oh, Sparrow."

"¿Papá?" Sparrow asked drowsily, rubbing her eye with the back of her chubby hand. Jack sighed.

"Si." Jack picked her up, and she laid her head on his shoulder, touching his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Sparrow yawned and shivered in response. She grabbed at the edge of his jacket, trying to pull it over herself. Jack sat her down on the floor.

"Uhh...stay." Jack held his hand out and backed up a couple steps. Sparrow cocked her head curiously. "Stay."

When he was fairly sure she wasn't moving, he hurried to his captain's cabin and grabbed the thickest blanket of dyed wool he could find in there. He spotted a bottle of rum, open on his table, and hesitated. He took a step away, then back; away again, then back again, before leaving his cabin.

He came back and found Sparrow sitting in the same spot he left her in. "You really listen, don't you?" Sparrow continued staring at him. Jack shook the blanket out, and she grinned at it. "You want the blanket? Lay down, then."

Sparrow looked puzzled. Jack sighed and laid down next to her, pushing her down carefully beside him. He spread the blanket on top of her and looked up at the sky.

"Estrellas." Sparrow whispered, and Jack turned his head to discover his daughter pressed against his side, looking up.

"Stars?" Jack asked, and Sparrow looked at him. "Estrellas."

"Si." Sparrow said softly, climbing on top of Jack and laying on her back. Jack watched the stars twinkle as Sparrow fell asleep, confused as to how he ended up here.

Sparrow turned around restlessly, turning onto her stomach and wrapping her arms around his neck, snuggling into him under the blanket. He sighed and put an arm around her, folding his other arm behind his head. He fell asleep this way.

"Jack." Gibbs nudged Jack again with the toe of his boot. He looked up at Angelica when Jack still didn't wake up.

Angelica knelt down beside him and put her lips next to his ear. "Jack, wake up, dear. I'm waiting for you." She nipped at his ear and sat back on her heels. Jack snored once, and Angelica scoffed before standing up.

"He's probably been drinking." Angelica said defensively, and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Sparrow came up and stood between her mother and the first mate. "¿Papá sigue durmiendo?" she asked her mother, and Angelica nodded. "¿Debo intentarlo?"

"Por delante." Angelica shrugged, and Sparrow sat down next to Jack's head.

"¡Papá!" Sparrow raised her voice, and Jack automatically sat up.

"What's wrong?" Jack said groggily, shaking his head. The charms in his hair rattled. Sparrow climbed into his lap.

"Despierta." Sparrow laughed, tugging on the bone in his hair. Jack winced and looked up at Gibbs and Angelica.

"Did you two need something, by any chance?" Jack asked as his daughter climbed onto his shoulders, clinging to his hair. Angelica laughed once.

"You've a ship to run, Captain." Gibbs informed him. Angelica reached down to remove Sparrow from Jack's back, but Jack waved her off.

"I'll take her with me. I'll teach her some English, and start teaching her how to run the ship." Jack stood, and Sparrow squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She buried her face in his back and clung on like a spider monkey.

"Alright, Jack. Just be careful." Angelica said softly as she watched Jack walk away with her daughter.

Jack reached the wheel of the ship and let Sparrow down next to him. She looked up at him and grabbed onto one of his hands. Jack looked down, startled, before continuing to steer with one hand.

"Wheel." Jack pointed at the wheel. "Wheel."

"¿Rueda?" Sparrow asked, pointing where Jack was with her free hand.

"Rueda. Wheel." Jack repeated. Sparrow furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wheel." she repeated after Jack, and Jack smiled.

"¡Si, si!" he exclaimed, and Sparrow grinned widely.

"Wheel! Wheel!" Sparrow laughed, tugging her hand free and clapping.

Jack smiled and looked up, and what he saw struck fear into his heart. A dark ship loomed on the horizon. Jack wasn't too popular on the seas, so he couldn't be sure it was a friendly ship.

"Angelica!" he shouted, picking up Sparrow and handing her off to Angelica the second she got there. "The two of you, get below deck and stay hidden until I come get you."

"But, Jack-" Angelica began, and Jack glared at her.

"Now." Jack said sternly before turning the ship's wheel forcefully. Angelica turned and ran below deck, for the good of her frightened daughter only.

"Someone take the wheel!" Jack yelled as he ran down the stairs to his cabin and slammed the door shut.


	5. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude.

Jack listened at the door, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to whip it out on a second's notice. He heard the waves the other ship pushed against his own ship as it came closer and alongside.

Jack grasped the handle more tightly as he heard feet hit the deck of his ship, then heavy footsteps approach his door. He backed up a couple of steps and pulled his sword out, ready to fight the intruder. But, instead of the door banging open, someone knocked.

"Jack?" a familiar voice asked, and Jack took another step back.

"Come in, Will." Jack said, and Will opened the door and came face-to-point with Jack's sword.

"Hello. I appreciate the warm welcome." Will slapped the sword aside, and Jack put it back in it's scabbard.

"As I appreciate the visit." Jack mocked Will's accent. "What brings you here, eh?"

"Spotted the  _Pearl_. Thought I'd pop in." Will raised an eyebrow, and Jack sighed.

"Last time I saw Lizzie, she was with your son." Jack said, and Will smiled.

"Isn't William wonderful?" Will grinned wider. "Never thought I'd have a son, especially not after the whole, you know-"

"Death?" Jack supplied helpfully, and Will absently rubbed his hand over his heart.

"Yeah. That." Will dropped his hand. "You met any ladies?"

"Ladies? Hardly." Jack scoffed, and he saw, over Will's shoulder, Angelica coming towards the cabin. He eyed Will, standing in the doorframe. "Come in, why don't you."

"Alright th-" Will began before Jack yanked him in and slammed the cabin door. "What was all that ab-"

A knock interrupted Will, and Jack sighed heavily.

"Ignore it and it'll go away." Jack stage-whispered, and the knock grew louder before the door finally just banged open.

"Jack, who is that?" Angelica asked, sword drawn, Sparrow peeking around her leg.

"This is Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill, captain of the  _Flying Dutchman_ , and an old friend." Jack explaned. He turned to Will. "This is Angelica." He looked over at Angelica, who looked back expectantly. He thought a moment. "Angelica Teach, nuisance."

Angelica swung her sword and chopped one of Jack's dreadlocks off. She returned her sword to it's scabbard triumphantly and took a few steps towards Will. She kissed him on each cheek and smiled.

"Hello, Captain Will Turner." she smiled flirtily, and Jack pushed her away.

"Stop doing that, he's got a bride who I very much like and would not like to see become a murderer." Jack looked her over. "Though I can't say I'd blame her."

"Who's this?" Will interrupted their bickering, looking down at Sparrow warily. She stared back up at him shyly from behind Angelica's legs.

"Preséntese." Angelica whispered down to her. "Dígale a su nombre."

"Sparrow." Sparrow said her name softly, stepping around her mother and standing in front of Will.

"This is his daughter." Angelica said as Jack picked up his daughter proudly and held her out to Will.

Will looked at Jack with shock. "Daughter? Yours?"

"Yes, sir." Jack handed her over to his friend. Will cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You're Jack's daughter? Never thought I'd hear those words from someone who wasn't beating Jack over the head with a club." Will laughed, and the girl busied herself playing with his hair.

"Shut up, William." Jack took his daughter back and kissed her head.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
